


What have you done to me?

by QThePotato



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QThePotato/pseuds/QThePotato
Summary: Hordak has a dream. Set sometime during season 4.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	What have you done to me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be kind. 
> 
> Set during season 4 when Hordak thinks Entrapta has left him.

Hordak sat up slowly. His body was tired from everything. Exhausted, even from sleep. There was not a night that went by that he did not miss her. During the day, he could put up a façade. At least, he was able to function. At night… his entire being hurt. Pain was a constant friend. So when he heard her voice…

“Hi, Hordak!”

“En…Entrapta?” he gasped “Is that you?”

“I thought about and I decided I could collect much more data if I stayed here,” she said as swung in from the ducts, “so I came back!”

“You…came…back?” he repeated dumbstruck.

“Of course, I did!” she landed in front of him delicately. For a moment Hordak was lost in her eyes. They stayed there for a moment. He reached up towards her face, but he paused before contact.

“Please, may I touch you?” he begged her.

“I don’t mind, right now,” she said. He sighed in relief and lifted his hand to meet her cheek. It was soft, smooth. She chuckled and smiled. The sight lifted the grief from his heart, his soul, his body. He felt tears running down his cheeks and he didn’t mind showing his vulnerability for once. Not if he was showing it to her.

She moved on her hair around him and sat down next to him on his bed. His hand lingered in the air where her face once was. “Entrapta. I missed you. I—” he stopped himself before he could embarrass himself any further.

“I need you, too,” she whispered.

In a flash, his mouth was on hers. They both grunted slightly at the impact. He moved his tongue to her lips and as she parted them, he moved it over hers. She gasped. Slowly, he drew back, frightful that he had made a mistake.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—I just m—” he was cut off by her kiss. Hordak leaned into her, bringing up his hands to cup her face. 

For the first time since she had left, Hordak closed his eyes without fear of pain. He was exploring her mouth as much as he could with his tongue. It surprised him when he felt hers push back. As he gasped in surprise, her tongue flicked into his mouth, ran across his teeth and quickly darted back out. He pulled away from her lips, smiling like a child at her before the realization hit him.

“Entrapta, you shouldn’t…I shouldn’t,” he turned away from her sad eyes and continued, “I am not worthy of…whatever this is. I do not deserve you. I am a defect. Why would you ever come back?”

“Shhhhh,” She quieted him with her hair, “Just relax..”

He turned back to her. Once more, he kissed her. Again, again, and again he kissed her. He was so swept up in the way her mouth moved that he didn’t realize she had leaned him onto his back. He only paused when her hair took a hold of his wrists and ankles and pinned him to the bed. As he looked into her face for some kind of explanation, she moved his arms above him.

“Entrapta, what is the meaning of this?” he asked as he struggled a bit against her strong locks. Without his armor he knew he would never be able to stop her. Not that he really wanted to.

She paused. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“Well,” he pondered a moment, “no, actually.”

“Fascinating!” she exclaimed. Slowly, she removed her gloves, one finger at a time. Hordak felt a hunger that he had never indulged grow much more prominent.

“Maybe,” he choked, “Maybe we should stop. I don’t want to do anything untoward to you. I am afraid I might if we…continue...”

She moved her now naked hands to his hips. “What if I’m ok with that?”

He instinctively chirped nervously before sighing through his teeth. He wanted her more than anything. He knew his biology was compatible with Etherian mating habits, that he could partake in those habits. Never would he have thought that he would. He felt a tug in his groin as something he’d never considered necessary filled with blood and excitement.

She inched her hands down his thighs from his hips, stopping only when she reached the edge of his tunic. Quickly she flipped it up onto his chest. Hordak had never felt the need for tight undergarments. He wore his tunic and a pair of breeches. Through the slit in his breeches he knew she would be able to see his weakness. His heart raced as he considered the logical progressions of this course of action. He looked at her agape as she undid the small tie at the waist of his breeches and pulled them down to expose him. 

“Entrapt-aaahhhhaaa” he began as she used one hand to caress his phallis, “Oh, Prime! Entrapta! I need—aaahhhhh” 

Up and down. Up and down. She moved her finger along the bottom of his cock. He was breaking. And he loved it.

“I can tell!” she said smugly. 

“Please!” he called to her through his pleasure, “Please! Entrapta, I beg of you!” He bit his lip before he could say ‘don’t stop.’ She didn’t. 

She began milking him with both hands, rubbing, caressing. Teasing. Hordak did not mind one bit. He closed his eyes and began to relax. She lowered herself between his splayed legs. All the while working at him. He groaned in pleasure and raised his hips towards her hands. As soon as he did so, those hands—those beautiful, wonderful hands—disappeared. He cried out in protest as he opened his eyes. Before he could ask what happened she took him in her mouth, moving her head as her hands had only moments before. This was too much.

“Entrapta,” he croaked, “My dear, as much as—aaahhhhhhh—as much as it pains me to say this, I must.” She paused and lifted her mouth off of him.

“You want me to stop?” she asked, “If I’ve gone too far, made a miscalculation, I apologize. I thought—”

“I never want you to stop,” he said before he could stop himself. She nodded and lowered herself down once more. But before she could put her lips around him, he cried, “Wait! I—I don’t want you to stop but I fear—I am not—I do not deserve this. You are a star. Perfection. I cannot taint you.”

“I’m…very confused,” she said hovering above him, but close enough he could feel her breath on his cock, “If you don’t want me to stop, why would I stop? Your body seems to deem this pleasurable if your response is anything to go by.”

“You would stop because, I am responding in an animalistic nature,” he said through gritted teeth, “It is disgusting and a defect cannot be the chosen object of your…attentions.”

“Oh, well if that’s your reason,” she returned, “I will have to show you concrete evidence that you are not a defect, it is not disgusting, and you are the chosen object of my affections as well as my attentions.”

She smiled that smile that he loved so much and once again her mouth was on him. Hordak melted. She was so perfect. He would never understand why she didn’t hate him for his imperfection, but he wasn’t about to argue. Not now. For as long as she would have him, he would be hers. He would love her. He would be loved by her. For as long as she wanted.

His mind returned to clarity as she stopped in order to shed her overalls. He watched in awe as she disrobed in front of him, now only in her top. Slowly, she lowered her body down until his cock was inside her. She had kept eye contact with him the entire time—her eyes always asking permission. She began to move her hips as he was lifting his. She was breathing fast now, letting out little satisfied gasps to compliment his groans. He wanted to be deeper inside, to fill her up, make her cry out in pleasure.

After a moment she began to shiver. She moaned and pulled her hair away from his limbs in order to support herself as she came. Hordak could take no more. He needed to be closer. To bite her, kiss her, lick her. As soon as he was free of her hair, he grabbed her to him and rolled to be on top.

He kissed her mouth, her neck, her collarbone. He met the fabric of the shirt and in one careful swipe of his claws, cut it away. He saw her truly naked before him and he could not hold back. He began to thrust into her once more. He nibbled at her neck and breast before an idea came to him. He drew out completely—though it pained him to do so—and began kissing down her body. Her hand reached for his hair as his mouth arrived at her clit. He licked and sucked and kissed her sex until she melted once more.

He looked up at her as she shook, and he smirked. She was his.

“My turn,” he growled softly, gaining his confidence. He positioned himself at her opening and nodded his head. It was one thing to give her pleasure, but he needed to be sure that she was ok with his pleasure. She nodded back.

He entered her again, taking it slow at first making sure she was comfortable in this position. She took him into her and as he began to move, she moved, too. There was nothing like it, there bodies were one. Hordak knew it wouldn’t be long before his release came but he held himself back from ecstasy for a moment longer until he heard her cry “Hordak!!!”

He let go. Wave after wave of wonder washed over him, devoured him, shook him, as he pumped his seed deep inside her. When he stopped throbbing he looked at her. She was breathing hard, smile on her face.

“I love you,” he said, cupping her face.

Her smile widened as she said “I love—” 

Hordak awoke. He knew he would never hear the end of that sentence. His eyes welled with tears as he looked around and saw no one. His cold dark chambers were empty save for himself. Not even Imp was there. He sighed and sat up. He picked up the First Ones Tech that went in his armor. He ran a claw over it once.

“Entrapta,” he said, “What have you done to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> My intention was that Hordak is only hesitant to continue because he thinks he doesn't deserve pleasure or happiness not because he actually wants to stop. So definite consent from both parties.


End file.
